<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand by your side by bitmehard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543560">Stand by your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmehard/pseuds/bitmehard'>bitmehard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmehard/pseuds/bitmehard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo knows that he lacks whatever it takes to stand by Nagi's side but his wish to prove that he's useful was much more stronger.</p><p>He will be with Nagi even if their abilities are so far apart from each other because this is what he chose, this is the path he wants to walk on...and he stand by his decisions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reo once again decided to team up with Nagi in the upcoming selection of the players that will fight with the U-20 representatives. He know that he lacks and he doubt that he deserves to stand by Nagi's side but still, the large part on him wants to play with Nagi once more. A large part of him wants to prove to Nagi that he also improved. That even just a little bit, he could bring out Nagi's best.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was their turn when Nagi suddenly stop him from walking. "Reo, can we...uhm you know...talk--"</p><p> </p><p>Nagi didn't finish his sentence when the speaker rang. "All the players, may you proceed to the field" </p><p> </p><p>Reo didn't even look at Nagi when he pass him to get in the field. He also wants to talk but it's not the best time for that. They had a much important thing in their hands now. He can't afford to be distracted. He needs to prove his worth in this game. And as he was thinking about all of this, he missed the look of longing and hurt from Nagi's face.</p><p> </p><p>They're face to face with Team B but he can still sense the glances Nagi sending at him. </p><p> </p><p>Before the game already started he walks in the white haired man's direction. He should get Nagi on his game or else this is as good as a win to the opposing side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Do you want us to lose? Whatever you're thinking right now, set it aside for later! We have a game to play and we don't want an absent minded player on the field. Either you focus or get out of here!" And Reo's words work like a magic, Nagi get out of his trance. The look on his eyes changed from lost to a determine one.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at him straight to the eyes and answered, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry" but there is another meaning underneath his words. Like he already get what Reo wants to convey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were on the part of the match where two teams are tied to 4. It was nerve-wracking because a single mistake may lead to the point of the either's team.</p><p> </p><p>The ball is currently on the Team B's possession when the one who carries it tripped resulting to the ball rolling in Reo's foot. Without a second thought, he picked it up and kicked to the half of the field. And like in the past, Nagi was there. </p><p> </p><p>It was perfect. From the pass to the goal. As if they didn't have a disagreement, they win another game with their combination. Nagi rushed to hug him but as soon as he was arms reach, he stopped him. He hold Nagi on his shoulder as he stare directly to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen..." Reo started.</p><p> </p><p>"Even after you abandoned me, I will always chase after you. Until you find me useful, until you recognize me as your equal. I will continue to fight by your side even if the distance in our abilities are miles away. You are my treasure and I will do anything to reclaim you. I'll never give up on you Nagi, remember that." He walks away as soon as he finished leaving Nagi shocked and speechless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Even if I cannot compare to other people's ability here in bluelock, even if you find me as a nuisance, even if you push me away like you did before, I will not leave your side because you're mine...and I won't let anyone stole you from me again' </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first bluelock fic and I hope that I give it justice</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>